The present disclosure relates electrolytic cells, and in particular, to an outlet from the housing containing the cell electrodes.
Electrolytic cells are used in a variety of different applications for changing one or more characteristics of a fluid. For example, electrolytic cells have been used in cleaning/sanitizing applications, medical industries and semiconductor manufacturing processes. Electrolytic cells have also been used in a variety of other applications and have had different configurations. For cleaning/sanitizing applications, electrolytic cells are used to create anolyte liquids, catholyte liquids, and/or combined anolyte and catholyte liquids, for example. Anolyte liquids containing hypochlorous acid (and other forms of free chlorine) have known sanitizing properties, and catholyte liquids have known cleaning properties. Also, electrolytic cells have been used to create liquids with charged nano-sized and micron-sized gas-phase bubbles, which are believed to improve the cleaning efficacy of the liquid by picking up dirt particles and preventing their re-deposition. The present disclosure relates to electrolytic cells used in these and other applications.